Ratchet and Clank, Stage On!
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: Ratchet and Clank were enjoying a break from their adventures at Ratchet's garage on Veldin when a beautiful star yacht came to his garage for repairs.  At the same time, Dr. Nefarious's planned to defeat Ratchet once and for all with some help.


Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Like Lots of Weapons?

Ratchet and Clank, Stage On!

The world experienced by the inhabitants of Planet Veldin was something not viewed as glamorous by most of the other citizens of the Solana Galaxy. "Backwater" was often a word that served as a complement when Veldin was addressed in casual conversation. "Veldin is such a backwater word," someone would say. Though that is harsh, to say that it was vastly off the mark was not correct either. Veldin was an arid, desert world accompanied with some large oceans but not much of anything else. There were some high-rise buildings far apart and few on the planet. A populous city, by Veldin's standards, was Kyzil Plateau. Highly developed technological buildings were built around and into mesas and buttes. It wasn't totally backwater, just undesirable due to the climate and lack of attractions. Not too many companies invested in the desert world to improve its look nor did the native residents have a surplus of resources to share and profit from to also develop improvements. It was not a place where an amazing living could be gained, but happiness does not demand riches and everything posh. A simple mechanic in a humble garage born and raised in humble beginnings felt just as happy in that garage fixing up experiment crafts than he did working on the set of a praised Holo-vid show viewed by masses across galaxies, a comparison he actually had the experience to make.

"Where is the remote?" cried Ratchet in frustration. "Do you see it, Clank?"

"You lose the remote far too often," said Clank, looking up from his book. Clank, the two foot-tall sidekick, was a classic example of a robot: small, silver, cutesy, and able to retract his arms, legs, and neck to be more portable. He was quite cute, and looking at his bright, shiny green eyes was endearing. "You should keep better track of it."

Ratchet stood up after peering under his recliner. He was the celebrated hero known far and wide throughout the Bogon, Solana, and Polaris galaxies and was only a young adult. He was a Lombax, a tiger-like humanoid species. Lombaxes have large, cat-like ears, tails, five-fingered hands, and three clawed feet. Ratchet's fur was a sharp orangey yellow with brown stripes along his ears, arms, back, and tail. His eyes were a bright green and gleamed with energy and vigor. He was handsome for a Lombax. However, though revered and feared, he was the diminutive height of five feet. Today, since he was lounging in his garage. He only wore jeans, brown gloves, a black harness to carry around clank if necessary, and his favorite brown cap on his head.

There wasn't much to the garage. Its design was rather simplistic. Crates containing miscellaneous parts, shelves with random parts scattered about, two recliners, a TV, tools here and there: that was the décor of the main part of the garage. To Ratchet and Clank, it was more of home than the ritziest trailer on the set of Clank's Holo-vid show "Secret Agent Clank."

"Have you checked the coffee table?" Clank asked.

The second Ratchet eyed the table, which was actually just a wooden crate between the TV and two old recliners; he found the remote floating on its surface in plain view. That was embarrassing. Ratchet combined an awkward laugh with a scratch of his head.

"I knew it was there," he said quietly.

"Uh-um," Clank hummed with obvious doubt.

Ratchet flopped down in the recliner next to Clank and turned on the TV to begin a leisurely day. He wasn't expecting another adventure to be right around the corner.

Meanwhile, a beautiful starship sailed through space in high speeds. The perfect gloss and shine of this chrome-coated, rocket-shaped craft from a foreign dimension, an H-type Nubian yacht, reflected the gorgeous glitters of the millions of diamonds in space. Sailor Moon (Usagi/Serena Tsukino), Sailor Mercury (Ami/Amy Mizuno), Sailor Mars (Rei Hino), Sailor Jupiter (Makoto/Lita Kino), and Sailor Venus (Minako/Mina Aino) were inside it. The Justice League and the Jedi Council had given the Sailor Soldiers of Earth the assignment of tracking down a group of galactic criminals, self-dubbed the Dark Kingdom, who had escaped into an another dimension that had been explored marginally by officials from the Galactic Republic.

"Well, that was a disaster," said Sailor Jupiter in frustration.

"How were we supposed to know it was a trap?" complained Sailor Moon in a whine. "Right when he getting a lead to finally arrest those Dark Kingdom guys and traveling all the way to Blackwater City, we find nothing but a battalion of battle droids."

"Not only that but we also came into a fight in a ship that isn't the best at fighting," added Sailor Mars. "Weapons systems had to be refitted onto it when Supreme Chancellor Kakyuu gave it to us."

"You have to admit that it handles really nicely," chimed Sailor Venus, who was behind the wheel.

"Our ship's engines are low on power," observed Sailor Mercury, who was scanning the engineering screens. "We don't have enough power to get to the nearest Republic base. Unless we can find somewhere to get recharge, we might have to float around in space and wait for someone to pick us up."

"Ahh!" whined Sailor Moon. "I have a dinner date with Mamoru tonight." She leaned over to Sailor Mercury. "Don't we have another _faster _option, Ami?"

"Well, we could find a nearby fueling station on a planet or space station," she suggested.

Sailor Moon's eyes lit up. "Is there one nearby?"

"Let me see…" Sailor Mercury searched on the computer. "The nearest fueling station is on planet Veldin, a lightly inhabited, desert world. We can land there and power up."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Sailor Mars.

"Wait a moment," Mercury said, bringing a concerned hand to her chin. "The Solana Galaxy's official description of the planet uses the word "backwater" to describe the planet."

"That isn't promising," said Jupter, leaning back in her chair and resting the back of her head against her palms. "I'm getting a Tatooine flashback. Now _that_ place was backwater."

"As long as this place isn't inhabited by douchebag slug monsters, then I'm all set to head to this Veldin place," said Sailor Moon.

"I already have the coordinates set," Venus said.

"Our safest plan of action would be to land in Kyzil Plateau," explained Mercury. "It is a one of the most populated cities on the world. I already have the coordinates for a garage where we can get recharged and get some of our other damages repaired."

"Onward to Kyzil Plateau on Veldin and then to my dinner with Mamo-chan!" sang Sailor Moon.

The ship began to descend through Veldin's atmosphere. The girls turned back into their civilian forms to ward off unwanted attention. They landed in front of Ratchet's garage.

"It looks a bit like Tatooine," said Makoto. "I'm almost expecting Jawas to be crawling all over our ship the second our backs are turned."

The girls looked at Ratchet's garage from the window of their ship. It was quite old and bared the scars of numerous repairs. Residue from explosions from malfunctioned engines had scattered soot too.

"Is this the best place you found?" Rei asked Ami with skepticism.

"I don't think it's so bad," said Ami.

The girls walked done the ramp and onto the dry, brown, dirt of Veldin. Minako complained about not having her sunscreen as soon as they left the comforting shade of the yacht. Usagi, of course, wondered if there was a place where they could grab something to eat. Minako was about to knock on the door when she suddenly stopped and turned towards the girls.

"Should we be prepared to see some kind nasty, bulbous alien?" she asked sheepishly.

"Obi-Wan taught us how to deal with situations like this," sighed Rei. "Just knock on the door."

Remembering plenty excursions during their training, Minako discredited the perceived handicap they had by being young, attractive, twenty-one year-old girls and knocked on the door. Ratchet was watching an episode of "Annihilation Nation" when he heard the knock on the door. He groaned in annoyance.

"Ooh," said Clank in excitement. "We have a costumer."

"We never have costumers," said Ratchet as he slid out of his recliner and trudged to the door. "I'm going to bet that it's another crazed Agorian nut-job who wants to prove himself by 'smashing the fuzzy weakling who disgraced the Battleplex'" He reached the door and pressed the button to open it. He saw the five attractive girls at his doorstep. "Duh – uh – hel… hello there." He grinned and gazed at the girls in amazement. He was not expecting to see five pretty girls at his doorstep nor did he expect to see humans because humans were not a common sight. Though Ratchet was a famous hero, his name and face had not met the girls' senses yet. The girls took his bashful awkwardness as endearing and flattering and answered the Lombax with sweet smiles and giggles, for they could tell that he was attracted to them. To their relief, instead of a big, monstrous species, a cute, sweet young man close to their height and age greeted them on this undesirable planet.

"Well, hello there to you too," said Minako with a sweetly teasing jingle.

"Excuse us, sir," Ami said courteously, "Our ship is low on power and has received some minor damages. Would you be so kind as to help us? We will happily compensate you for your services."

"Uh, sure," said Ratchet. When he saw their star yacht, his eyes grew to basketballs. "Whoa!" He quickened his pace like a child who found a new toy. "An H-type Nubian yacht, this is a totally rare ship, expensive too. I don't see any issue with you girls paying me." He then realized how inappropriate his last comment was and quickly tried to cover it up. "What brings you to a place like Veldin?"

The girls looked at each other to find an answer.

"We took a wrong turn," answered Makoto.

Ratchet opened up a hatch and peered inside. "What banged up you ship so badly?"

"Vulture droids," Usagi answered with a huff.

"What?" Ratchet said in surprise.

Rei nudged Usagi. "Asteroids!" Rei inserted. "We got caught in an asteroid storm."

"Yeah, asteroids, yeah," the other girls chirped.

"This won't take too long to fix up," Ratchet hopped off the ship. "Why don't you go inside the garage where there's air-conditioning? My pal can keep you company while I work on your ship."

"Thank you very much," said Usagi. "What is your name? My name is Usagi, and these are my friends: Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami."

"My name is Ratchet," Ratchet then noticed that he could take advantage of something. He smiled charmingly. "Maybe you've heard of me?"

The girls looked at him curiously. "I don't think so," said Rei.

Ratchet's jaw dropped a bit. "Really? Ratchet, the Lombax who saved the galaxy. Ratchet of Ratchet and Clank."

The girls now started to feel a bit unnerved by this stranger. "Sorry," Rei said nervously, "We really don't know you."

Ratchet sighed sadly. "I'll get to working on your ship." He turned away with really bright, pink cheeks.

After that was done, the girls walked into the garage's living area and saw Clank sitting in his recliner, happily reading his book. He noticed them enter and greeted them humbly. First, of course, he dismounted from the recliner to enter into a more formal pose. "Good day, welcome to our garage. My name is Clank."

The girls didn't greet him with quite as much tact.

"Aww! What a cute, little robot, "chimed Usagi. She, Minako, and Ami knelt down to look closely at him.

"Such a small and shiny little guy," Minako said in a baby voice.

"His specifications are remarkable, quite advanced for such as small model," add Ami.

Clank laughed cutely in his unique way because of the flattery. "Why, thank you. How may I be of service to you?"

"We're fine," said Rei. "You don't have to trouble yourself with us."

"Please." He directed them to a set of small crates. "Take a seat."

"Thank you," said Ami, taking a seat with the other girls. "What do you do for Mr. Ratchet?" asked Ami.

"I am his companion, his friend." That was Clank's simple and truthful answer.

"I see," said Rei. She wanted to prod to see if Ratchet really was a bit off his rocker. "Is Ratchet… a stable person – er – friend?"

"Umm. Yes. What do you mean?"

"Uh… well," started Makoto. "He asked if we knew who he was. Is there something we _should_ know about him?"

Clank chuckled. "He did save this galaxy on several occasions."

"Uh… Really?" Rei asked slowly, surprised.

"Yes. I can prove it if you would like."

"No," said Makoto as she took out her compowder, a communication device in the shape of a compact. "It's okay. I'll see for myself." She searched for the name and found Ratchet to actually be an intergalactic hero. The other girls looked at the compowder screen with astonishment.

"Now I feel kind of bad for being so brisk with him," said Rei.

"He is pretty cute too," said Minako, "especially in that flight suit."

"I'm glad that you think so," said Ratchet, who had just come into the garage. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his bare chest and smiled haughtily. When he walked towards them, he brought his swagger. "Most of the minor repairs are done. I am going to start refueling now. _So_, where are you girls from?"

They didn't quite know how to answer that question.

"Uh… far," said Rei.

"Look at this," Clank said with alert.

He unmuted the TV, which was showing an emergency news cast. The newswoman, a female robot with a bouffant- like fixture on her head simulating black hair, stood between the camera and a scene of chaos. "I'm here in Kyzil Plateau on Veldin as another villain is yet again creating catastrophe," said the robotic reporter with unnatural calm given the scene around her. "With a new and terrifying army of monsters, this backwater world will crumble quickly." Several Primid Heartless appeared behind her. "Darla Gratch, Channel 64 News." The screen suddenly shifted to static and then blackness.

"Heartless!" Ami gasped.

"The Dark Kingdom didn't waste any time," Rei said to the girls.

Ratchet grew furious. He heaved through clenched teeth, "Whoever is causing this won't get away with stirring up trouble on my home. Clank, I'm going to get my gear. There isn't any time for armor. Guess I'll go into battle barefoot and without a shirt like the good ol' days." He turned to the girls and flexed his muscles and showed off his muscular, bare chest. "Let a hero take care of this. You girls better stay here where it's safe." He walked over to a shelf and selection of creates where weapons, which had the power to shrink into capsules for easy placement in a utility belt, which included his bat-sized wrench called the OmniWrench, lay and took his pick. "Come on, Clank. We'll take the hover bike I finished working on yesterday to get to town quickly." Clank hopped up and attached himself to Ratchet's harness and went into his portable mode, retracting his arms and legs, and the two left together.

"We better transform now and stop those Heartless," said Makoto. "Who knows what the Dark Kingdom has planned now?"

"Everyone, transform!" called Minako.

"Moon Crisis, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Water, fire, electricity, stars, and ribbons all were ablaze with glorious intensities of celestial light. The girls became the Sailor Soldiers.

In the center of Kyzil Plateau, screams rang out into the desolate barrens of the surrounding desert. Primid and Soldier Heartless ran amok through the streets. The residents ran around in astonishment and fear in hopes of finding safer refugee. The numbers of the lower-ranked, cartoony Heartless were so large that even the bumbling natures of the Heartless were ignored. A small, saucer-shaped shuttlecraft hovered above the rampage. Two robotic figures, radically different from one another, oversaw the Heartless. One was a classy looking robotic butler, very humanoid, portly yet dressed in a dashing black uniform and blue bowtie. His demeanor was very formal and calm, which was in direct contrast to his boss. The over six feet-tall, taller than the butler, robot cackled with cartoony villainy. His "brain" was a series of devices and gears under an egg-shaped dome of green glass on top of his head, resting above his metal brow and insidious red eyes. The rest of his body was of black and blue metals with silver for the three sharp claws on each hand. This was the eccentric Dr. Nefarious.

"Look at it, Lawrence," said Dr. Nefarious in his shrill, annoying voice with menacing joy to his robotic butler. "Kaorinite and the rest of the Dark Kingdom commanders may be squishies, but they certainly know how to amass an army of monsters."

"Yes, sir," said Lawrence. "Keep in mind that we do have a limit to how many Heartless you are allowed to use. You wouldn't want another lesson in pain from Asajj Ventress."

"Don't rain on my parade, Lawrence!" snapped Dr. Nefarious.

Ratchet rode into the Heartless-infested streets of Kyzil Plateau ready for action, stopping the hover bike right in the middle of a platoon of Primid Heartless. He leapt off of the vehicle, wielded his OmniWretch, and slammed the weapon down on the head of a Primid, killing it instantly, releasing a heart that floated up and away. Several more Primids became alerted to the Lombax's presence and came at him with their fists. The nimble, cat-like creature avoided their jabs and wacked them away with his wretch. Upon defeating a handful and causing a few others to retreat, a squad of Primids wielding blasters appeared and began firing at him. Ratchet jumped behind a downed hover car and cycled through his weapons until he quickly chose his Constructo Pistol. He rose from beside the hood of the car and shot down the three Primids. Then, it was quiet; the enemies had scattered. A whispering whistle sound grew louder and louder until SMASH! A Large Body Heartless crashed down onto Ratchet's hoover bike.

"Aww!" burst Ratchet in disappointment. "I just fixed that!"

The fat Heartless got up onto his big feet and lumbered towards Ratchet with his arms ready to smash the Lombax. Ratchet flipped backwards several times and switched out his Constructo Pistol for his Devastator rocket launcher, firing it when he landed his last flip. The rocket exploded on contact with the Heartless's bulbous gut, destroying him.

"Well, if it isn't the neglected hero and his talking lunchbox!" shouted Dr. Nefarious. His roofless saucer craft hovered down the street.

"What is it this time, Nefarious?" said Clank with a here-we-go-again tone. "Do you just want to annihilate me?"

"Yes!" screamed Nefarious.

"Really?" said Ratchet with pleasant surprise. "I can't believe I guessed your plan right for once."

"Perhaps 'Supervillain Weekly' had a point in saying you were getting too predictable, sir," said Lawrence haughtily.

"Oh…" said Nefarious, menacingly rubbing his clawed hands together, "I'll annihilate you alright, but how I'll annihilate you will be a surprise. Appear, Heeeaaarrttlleeeesss!"

A vortex of darkness appeared in the center of the street in front of Ratchet. Up from the darkness rose a knight clad in silver armor who towered over the young Lombax. From the elbows down were horribly jagged blades of pure, refulgent ice. The emblem of the Heartless appeared on each of his shoulder pauldrons. Two piercing yellow eyes gleamed in the opening of his helmet. He was a Chill Ripper Heartless.

"Chill Ripper, ANNIALATE THEM!" screamed Dr. Nefarious.

The Chill Ripper dashed forth and swung with terrifying speeds. Ratchet could barely keep up with the monster and only managed to barely escape its stabs from the ice blades. One downward swipe was blocked by his wrench. Then the other blade arm swung for his stomach. Ratchet came centimeters from getting disemboweled. When he tried to land a blow on the Heartless, his attacks were either blocked without causing the Heartless to tremble even slightly, or he was way off because the Heartless dodged faster than him. Gaining some space to switch to a different weapon was near impossibly to get when fighting such a fast and nimble opponent. Suddenly, back against the wall, when one blade caused him to recoil, the other blade of jagged ices sliced into the flesh of his left arm. Ratchet gasped in pain. The Chill Ripper jumped back suddenly.

Dr. Nefarious laughed maniacally. "The famous Ratchet and Clank are against a wall. My ultimate revenge is almost complete. Use a few Heartless to steal some energy from a Podunk planet, and in exchange, I can use those Heartless to kill my nemesis in a new and deliciously painful way."

"It is better that they do the thinking every now instead of you, sir," commented Lawrence with ridicule coated in class.

Ratchet set his wrench down for a quick feel of blood from his oozing left shoulder. "You know it isn't going to be that easy to off me and Clank," said Ratchet with a sly grin.

"Is that so?" snarled Dr. Nefarious. "Chill Ripper, steal his heart."

"Steal my heart?" exclaimed Ratchet in shock.

The Chill Ripper sent a beam of ice from one of his blades that struck Ratchet's left hand, pinning it against the wall in a lump of ices. When that happened, Ratchet flailed his right hand back, which was hit by an ice beam from the Chill Ripper's other blade. Now both of his hands were stuck.

"What the?" Ratchet gasped. He struggled "I'm stuck!"

"Ratchet!" called Clank. His voice was muffled by his face being pressed up against the wall.

The Heartless flexed and posed several times until finishing in a pose that pointed the emblem on his right shoulder directly at Ratchet. The dark emblem flashed like obsidian. A beam of piercing blackness erupted forth and sliced through the air like a rapier and struck the center of Ratchet's chest. Ratchet screamed out in unbearable pain. The beam of black light did not physically piece him, but it was drilling into him with the pain comparable to the agonizing of a long knife in his flesh twisting. Clank, being squished between Ratchet's body and the wall, could not see what was going on; he could hear Ratchet's screams. From the point of the beams impact a spark of light flashed and sparkled brilliantly and grew larger and larger until his heart (not the muscle) formed outside of his body. The Heartless retracted the beam and brought the heart away from Ratchet. The shine in Ratchet's eyes flickered at out. His head slumped down motionlessly.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" cried Clank.

Dr. Nefarious laughed. "At last, Ratchet is no more!" He lifted his fists into the air in triumph and laughed more.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

A golden disc of light soared through the air and smashed into the Chill Reaper, knocking him through the air and crashing onto the ground. The heart, freed from the dark energy, slowly floated back to its own and once again to refuge inside Ratchet. The ice that ensnared Ratchet shattered, and he was free but barely conscious.

"NO!" shouted Dr. Nefarious. "Who is responsible for this?" He then saw the disc return to the one who launched it.

The silhouettes of five women standing before the setting sun appeared.

"Mean, scary robots shouldn't bully cute heroes!" called Sailor Moon. "For love and justice! A pretty soldier in a Sailor suit!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Moon!"

And in unison, "The Sailor Team is here!"

Then, Sailor Moon continued, "And in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

Dr. Nefarious roared. "Lawrence, who are they?"

"I believe that those are the Sailor Soldiers Kaorinite warned us about, sir," he answered.

Dr. Nefarious addressed the girls. "I am the greatest genius the galaxy has ever known; I am Dr. Nefarious!"

The Sailor Soldiers stared in disbelief upon hearing his name.

"Um… are you serious?" questioned Sailor Mars. "Your name is really _Dr. Nefarious_?"

"Remember, we have met a guy named General Grievous," added Sailor Mercury.

"Are they just not trying with naming villains nowadays?" asked Sailor Venus. They weren't paying much attention to Dr. Nefarious at the moment.

"I will annihilate you squishies and the rest of your kind!" he said. When he said that, his claws were making questionable motions, so the girls didn't interpret "squishies" as organic life but instead interpreted it as something different.

The girls blocked their breasts with their arms and shrieked.

"What's your problem with boobs, you pervert?" shrieked Sailor Moons.

The mechanisms in Nefarious's brain were spinning very quickly. He was becoming very distraught. "That is what I – " The gears in his brain screeched to a halt. His face and body froze in an overload. "Janice, you know there is no one else I love in this galaxy," said a man's voice. His brain was somehow picking up nearby radio transmissions, this one being a soup opera. The Sailor Soldiers just stood there in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I think Dr. Nefarious broke," said Sailor Mercury.

Lawrence walked over to this boss and looked at the girls. "My, my, this is so embarrassing." He didn't sound sincere. He slapped Nefarious in the face; this unfroze him.

" – meant!" he finished. He found that the Sailor Soldiers were talking to one another.

"The Dark Kingdom hags must be really lowering their standards," said Jupiter.

"Where do they find these idiots?" said Mars. "Are they too incompetent themselves to find good villains?"

"Don't ignore me!" Nefarious screeched to get their attention. "Heartless, annihilate them!"

Numerous Soldier Heartless appeared to aid the Chill Ripper against the new opponents.

"Oh right!" said Sailor Moon. "We have a villain to stop."

"Mercury, see if Ratchet is all right?" said Venus.

"Right," confirmed Mercury. She ran over to him and found Clank nudging an exhausted and groaning Ratchet.

Several Soldier Heartless charged.

Sailor Venus materialized a golden chain and whirled it around her body. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She sent the chain forward and whipped the charging Heartless powerfully.

The Chill Ripper fired ice beams at the girls from both arms.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars fired a barrage of fire rings that blasted through the ice attack and continued, smashing into the Chill Ripper, setting him ablaze.

"They're winning!" Nefarious shrieked in rage. He then saw Sailor Jupiter leap up from at them with electricity charging in her hand.

"Sparking Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter landed on the rim of the saucer, right in front of Dr. Nefarious, who was spellbound. She slammed the orb of electricity she had gathered in her hand right into Dr. Nefarious's stomach. He was sent flying backwards and hit the other end of the saucer.

"Lawrence!" he screamed.

"Oh my," said Lawrence with a sigh.

Sailor Jupiter punched Lawrence square in the face, knocking on his back. "You're making this too easy, Dr. Infamous."

He got to his feet. "That's Nefarious!" A beam of energy shot from his hands and took Sailor Jupiter by surprise. She was hit in the stomach and knocked off the saucer. Fortunately, she landed gracefully.

Sailor Mercury knelt down next to Ratchet and helped him sit up. He looked pretty groggy.

"Will he be all right?" Clank asked her.

"Yes," Mercury assured.

"Look out!" called Ratchet.

Two Soldier Heartless came at them with their claws raised.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury sent a powerful blast of water at the Heartless, destroying them. The Chill Ripper was back in action and enraged. His sword arms were ablaze with blue fire. Ratchet grit his teeth in anger.

"I will make them pay for what they did," he said in a low voice. He pulled out his Plasma Coil gun and fired it, releasing a powerful ball of plasma and electricity. It struck the Heartless and made it yell out in agony.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" called Venus.

"Right," said Sailor Moon, summoning her Cutie Moon Rod into her hand. The wand sparkled and glittered magically as she spun and charged up her attack. "Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon fired a blast in the shape of a crescent moon at the Heartless. The Heartless, stunned by Ratchet's Plasma Coil, was struck by the attack. He screamed out, "Cleansing!" before his body disintegrated in a burst of light, freeing the heart from the darkness.

"No!" shouted Nefarious.

"Sir, it appears that all of our forces have been wiped out," said Lawrence calmly.

"Get us out of her, Lawrence!" Nefarious commanded.

"Right away, sir. Do wish to tell Kaorinite that you failed miserably on screen or will you announce your failure personally?"

"LAAAAAAAAWWRRREEEEEEENCE!" Dr. Nefarious overloaded again and received the transmission of radio station playing the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

"Oh my. We'll have to get that looked out… one of these days," Lawrence went to the controls and piloted the saucer away.

Clank helped Ratchet to his feet. "Thanks," Ratchet said with a tired smile. He looked to the Sailor Soldiers. "I don't know who you are, but you saved our lives. That puts you in a good place in my book."

"It's what we do," said Sailor Moon. "You're pretty good with a weapon. Perhaps we should keep in touch? We're trying to bring a group of criminals to justice who escaped from our dimension into this one, and we could use some more eyes and ears. Are you two interested?"

"Absolutely," said Ratchet confidently.

"We will keep in touch," said Sailor Moon. The girls soared into the air and disappeared behind a nearby building.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ratchet. "We need to see if the girls are okay."

After a long walk back to his garage, he was relieved to see the girls safe and sound. They should deep concern for him when they saw his bleeding shoulder and helped clean his wound and bandage it up well. He quickly finished the repairs and charged up the ship to full power and happily bid the girls farewell and safe-travels. He asked if he would see them again. The response he was given from Usagi was a simple "probably" and a wink.


End file.
